Waadasla Dinui
by AtinBralor
Summary: Set in 5ABY. Despite being so sure that she would never desire children of her own, Atin starts to find herself going broody.
1. Chapter 1

**Waadasla Dinui -** _ **Mando'a: A Valuable Gift**_

Set in 5ABY _(8 years after The Parting Glass)_

* * *

Chapter 1

The nights were warm, even this far North in the height of summer and a little vigorous activity made it even hotter.

Ghost lay on his back, bringing his erratic breathing back under control and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hold her against his body.

Atin had flopped along his torso, her knees still resting on either side of his hips. She traced invisible patterns on his chest, enjoying his rumble of pleasure as it reverberated through his chest.

She loved him more than she could ever put in to words, but there was something lacking in their small family. They'd spoken about it often in recent weeks and the options were relatively limited.

When they'd married, she had accepted that they could never have a child together. Ghost was genetically identical to her own father so he had undergone sterilisation early in the relationship so that they need never fear accidental pregnancy. It had been a brave move; putting that which he held dear in the hands of his father-in-law who still held reservations towards his daughter's choice of husband. It had been the wisest choice and he didn't regret it at all.

But recently, Atin had started to feel that bombardment of hormones making her original confidence erode away. Initially she thought it was just a normal – she was going through a broody period and it would pass – but it didn't.

 _She desperately wanted a family._

She'd been raised in such a large extended family and despite thinking she didn't care at the tender age of sixteen, it now seemed like a much bigger issue as she neared twenty five. She was getting old to be without a child in Mandalorian families. They grew up rapidly and she felt that there should be the pitter-patter of tiny feet in the Wolfpack home.

Ghost knew what was on her mind. They'd discussed it at length, and this sleepy, relaxed point was when it always crept back to being the prime topic.

He wished there was something he could do and, in a way, it was good that he had put his gett'se under Fi's scalpel because it stepped the potential lure of tempting fate. Despite being a medic and knowing that the risk of inbreeding faults was not worth it, he was so desperate to make her happy that he feared he would have taken the chance.

He hated seeing her mourning for something she couldn't have, so they'd taken the issue to the 'pack for their advice and input.

Ever practical Kirii had been the one to come up with the potential solution; find a suitable, trustworthy guy to be a donor for the cause. It seemed like a very sensible option, but how did you go about finding someone. It wasn't the normal shopping list.

He stroked her hair back from her face and nestled her in to the crook of his arm. She was so light that she could stretch out across him without being a hindrance. He could wrap her up in his arms as he she was nothing and he took great pleasure in curling up with her each night.

He was content, but he could understand why she felt they needed that final addition.

"You're thinking too hard, cyar'ika." He kissed her hair and pulled the light sheet up over her body. "I can practically hear the gears turning in your head."

She slapped his bicep lightly and tilted her head back so she could look up at him. "You're just jealous that I'm capable of thinking after giving you such an earth shattering moment."

He laughed softly, hugging her close. "Are you going to take all the credit?" He deliberately flexed his muscles so that they rippled under her. He was still in superb shape despite being a forty-something year old clone. The aging cure had been kind to him.

Fett's genes had been even kinder.

Atin meant to laugh, but she couldn't help herself from purring appreciatively. He was truly beautiful and she thanked her lucky stars every day when she woke up by his side. Her family where all handsome men – all with the same face – but Ghost was striking to her in a way that the others would never be.

The likes of Shiv or Kirii looked far too similar to her own father – even Wolffe or Jaro, if you omitted their scars, would have a strong resemblance to Fi – but Ghost's mutation made him stand out.

She knew of other clones with mutations, but he would always be the most special – the most beautiful of them all. The paleness of his hair had a spectral quality and his eyes were like the most beautiful jewels she could ever set sight upon. She wished that they weren't limited by their need to keep safe because she would love to strut around Keldabe arm in arm with her riduur and make every other female jealous.

Ghost rolled over abruptly, trapping her under his body so she couldn't escape…not that she seemed to want to. Instead she leant up and kissed him again, and fek it all, if he let this go on they'd be starting round two.

She was having none of his reluctance; wrapping a leg up around his hip to haul him down so she could rock against him, driving him mad. "Let's see that stamina, super soldier."

There was a teasing edge to her voice but he knew she was still thinking about the things they couldn't get out of this. She was worrying; he'd seen the tell-tale crease between her brows before she smoothed it all away and attempted to have her way with him.

He should be used to it…instead of courting, she had dragged him away to a barn during their first rather frantic fling and practically climbed him like a tree in her enthusiasm.

He let his hips rock against hers tantalisingly slowly, knowing just how to move to please her. "Don't worry about it, cyar'ika. I'll speak to Mereel or Jaing and maybe they could help." He hissed between his teeth as she arched and tried to take back some control despite her position. "They claim they can procure anything…"

Atin let out a growl which trailed away to a whine. "…don't talk about my uncles while we do this…"

Ghost grinned, knowing that he was winning this round. He had more stamina this time and she was already squirming and gripping his shoulders so hard her nails would leave marks. "Fine…fine…I won't tell you about Mereel's new story…"

The nails bit in to his flesh so hard that he answered her silent requests with a change in rhythm.

"Ten creds says I can have you over that cliff three more times…"

He waited patiently for a reply but his angle and technique had her squirming up to meet him, most likely drawing blood on his shoulders although he wouldn't notice.

It was just as well she was quiet because they shared a rather thin wall with Jaro and Wolffe's room and the last thing he needed was one of the Commander's withering stares when they sat down at the table for breakfast. He climax was all but silent; he just knew when she clawed her way impossible close and tightened around him.

"One down already…I think I have this one in the bag, cyar'ika."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Just to clarify, this is a story about female Atin - my namesake - and her Wolfpack partner, Ghost - both OCs. Commando Atin (RC-3222) has not become a woman...never mind a broody woman...this is his niece, who was named after him! ~ Atin**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Jaing shifted in the seat, watching the scenery speeding by as Mereel flew across the countryside towards Enceri. His brother had never seemed to have any appreciation for the sensible speed limits and it could be something of a hairy ride when he was in the pilot's seat. It was too early in the morning for thoughts like this. He shuffled around again, stretching his legs out in the foot-well and tipping his head back to enjoy the wind whistling in the windows. "What do you think to this then, vod?"

Mereel grinned and shrugged a shoulder, taking the next corner around the stand of trees on the speeder equivalent of two wheels. "It's the family genes…everyone wants kids. She couldn't grow up in a place like Kyrimorut and become anything else." He made a wild gesture with his hands that made Jaing curse at him to get his hands back on the controls. "It's certainly the strangest request we've ever been given, but nothing is out of reach for us…even now."

Jaing sighed, watching the small town beginning to grow on the horizon. He was feeling his age today; old injuries ached despite the pleasant summer temperatures and this mission was just too crazy. He felt like he should be waking up from a dream any minute.

He hadn't expected to start the day with a procurement request from his niece, and certainly not one like this. He was definitely getting too old for this.

"If you say so, vod'ika…but I nominate you to be the one to do the explaining…"

* * *

Ver'ne Sarz was a decent guy; a trader in the small market town of Enceri. He had gotten to know the clone deserters over the years and could be trusted. He understood their need for secrecy and in the harvest season after the kyrt'sad attack, he had quietly questioned why they didn't bring any food to sell through the market and upon finding out what had happened, he was quick to donate a considerable chunk of his own harvest and meat to support clone's families who were still struggling to make ends meet. He refused any payment, claiming that this was just how the community should work. If someone as struggling, neighbours should rally around, but since the clones were so insular, they didn't have a lot to do with those living in the area.

Ver'ne ran a farm in the barely populated land between Kyrimorut and Enceri with his wife and adopted son. They worked hard and lived a similar life to the clones, focusing on living off the land. He was a capable mercenary, but preferred to stay home. He fought when the Mand'alor required men to defend Manda'yaim but he never took merc work for the money.

He had become a go-to for the clones when they needed to trade within the wider community because he had earned their trust.

This was undoubtedly the strangest request they had ever brought to him.

The farmer rubbed a hand through his short blonde hair and gave Mereel a lopsided grin. "Run that by me again…"

The Null raised his eyebrows in sarcastic frustration and perched on the edge of the trestle table between two boxes of root veg. "It's simple, Ver'ika…you know Ghost, he's a good guy and he wants to see her happy…and this is the only way. He's genetically identical to her buir, and he's sterile anyway, so the only way she's ever going to have a little one of her own is by finding a suitable donor…but it's a delicate subject, of course."

Ver'ne seemed to give this quiet consideration. "So do they want to find someone local – someone who can be present in the background when the kid grows up – or do they want someone anonymous and distant?" Mandalorian's were compulsive adopters and that usually meant that the original parents were out of sight – if not out of mind. Of course it came with its own host of difficulties as the child adapted to the new family and the emotional trauma of losing their original family.

There was a few moments silence as the Null brothers considered how to put their answer. It was such a delicate topic and it was hard to put the exact emotions in to words. There was no precedent to fall back on.

Eventually Jaing spoke up. "I think, in an ideal world, they would like to have someone who the child can know as part of an extended clan…but that's a fantasy. The best we can aim for is someone who can be trusted, but the clone thing is a nightmare. They've given us a real challenge, but we'll find a solution." He glanced up the market, ensuring that nobody was near enough to be listening in on their conversation. "If you know anyone, or can pass the message on to other those we can trust, we'd really appreciate it."

Ver'ne nodded slightly and moved around his stall, idling scraping his boot in the dust. He seemed to be giving it considerable thought so the brothers waited patiently.

If they'd had their helmets on they'd have gone to the private channel to discuss but they couldn't do that without looking rude. Mereel glanced at his brother, noting that Jaing still had that strained, long-suffering expression lurking just below the surface. He hadn't taken this request quite as easily as Mereel had…he couldn't help thinking about the fuss that Fi was already kicking up. He didn't want his daughter to feel she was missing out, but it was not the normal approach to family and it would take a while to get his head around it all.

To be fair, he was still doing a good job of being a protective father even from a distance; Tor had made a slightly misplaced comment about the situation and suffered the wrath of Fi's temper. Ordo knew that Tor was more than capable of looking after himself and had stayed out of it all. He didn't need to be protective over his son…Tor was six foot of solid muscle, much like his father, and Fi would never be quite that commando physique ever again. He had never regained that tank like build after his accident, but he was more than capable of making his point without it!

Mereel rolled his eyes at his brother and flashed a little discrete trooper sign language.

 _Old man._

There was always a means of communication even in silence.

Jaing was about to throw him a suitable gesture to demonstrate his lack of amusement but Ver'ne turned back towards them before he could.

"I'll do it."

It was so unexpected that both Nulls stood staring at him, mouths open in surprise.

"I'll need to speak to Tahl'ra first of course, but I think she'll agree." The farmer fixed Jaing with a serious expression – obviously deciding that he was the most likely to be capable of processing the shock. Mereel's wild and carefree reputation preceded him, making it easy to forget that he had once been among the most highly trained soldiers in the Galaxy. "Tah'la can't have children – that's why we adopted Nir'ika – so I think she will feel the same way as I do. If we can help someone else in the same predicament, then that is a good thing. We are neighbouring clans…it would be their child but we are near enough for the ad'ika to get to know us if they desired." He cocked his head slightly, mulling it over. "It could work, and you wouldn't have to worry about not knowing the donor well. We've been friends a long time – if you're willing to label us as such – and I know Ghost quite well too. He's a good man. I'd like to be able to help him."

Mereel shifted his weight, trying to watch his brother out the corner of his eye for a subtle clue but Jaing seemed too shocked at this revelation to answer, so he took over. "Just like that?" He flashed a smile and reached out to shake Ver'ne's hand firmly. "Jaing's been bustin' his gett'se trying to work out how we would ever manage to solve this..."

Jaing came out of his shock with a bump at the hint of an insult against his calm, problem solving nature. "I think Mereel's been quietly concerned as well…" He watched Ver'ne for signs of him changing his mind but their friend had a determined look on his face so he decided to bring the discussion to a halt for now so that each party had time to think. This wasn't a normal procurement mission – time to think about the implications of the decision was necessary on both sides.

He handed a secure comm code to the farmer that he had set up specifically for this, although it maybe wasn't so essentially now that they may be dealing with a trusted friend. "Take some time to think about it. Talk it through with your family, and if you decide to go ahead, you can get in contact with us at any time on that code. Take your time to think it through. It's a big decision to make, but thank you for understanding. We realise that nothing is ever quite normal when you deal with clones!"

Ver'ne took the code and typed it in to his own comm immediately for safe keeping. "I'll take with Tah'la tonight and let you know one way or the other as soon as possible. If we can't do it, I'll put the word around those I know I can trust. We'll find a solution one way or the other."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything had gone perfectly, from the first discussion right through to procuring a sample from their friend Ver'ne. It was definitely one of the strangest exchanges they'd ever had with a civilian but Ver'ne had known the clones for many years and helped keep their presence a secret. His own wife was unable to have children so they understood that driving paternal desire very well.

Ghost did a lot of the shopping trips to Enceri because he wasn't as obviously a clone due to his slight mutations and he had got to know Ver'ne very well over the years.

That didn't make it any easier though. It was a strange thing to be going through and he felt out of sorts. Mij had put Atin on a treatment of hormones in the run up to the big day and while everyone had been feeling her wrath, it was Ghost who inevitable bore the brunt of her wildly fluctuating emotions.

Today was the day for Mij to perform the insemination process. She'd headed over the Kyrimorut early, hitching a lift some of Yayax, but Ghost was still at home.

Boost found him sitting on the wall at the quieter side of the family home-farm. It appeared that he'd come down to let the nuna out then taken advantage of the peace.

"Hi, vod'ika." He stepped over and took a seat by his brother's side. He didn't know quite how to broach the topic that was so clearly hanging over their heads, but he wanted to do something to help. "Are you doing okay?"

Ghost didn't reply immediately. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "She didn't want me to come with her."

That wasn't really a reply to the immediate question, but it did answer the one that had been hanging over the family since she left. Nobody wanted to ask Ghost why he hadn't gone as well. They'd heard her shouting at him after breakfast and Boost could just make out the shadow of a bruise on his cheek.

"Are you _okay_ though?" Boost pushed a little harder to get his answer. His brother was one of the most laid back, gentle individuals you could ever meet and it was hard to imagine him doing anything to deserve a slap from his wife. It definitely seemed like she was just overflowing with hormones and misplaced emotions, but that didn't make it any easier for Ghost. If anything, he had it worst because he was stepping back and accepting that his wife would be pregnant using another man's sperm. It would be raised as his child, but there were still a host of thoughts swarming around his head.

"It's just a difficult point right now." Ghost didn't look him in the eye. He was staring off across the yard, watching Jaro and Wolffe fooling around in the field while Kirii grumbled at them to get more work done. The homestead was always in good spirits. It was unpleasant to feel the turmoil of emotions that washed it over of late. Hopefully it would turn pleasant again. He prayed for that moment of change.

Boost ducked his head for a moment, then slid off the wall and held his hand out to his brother. "C'mon, let's go and help Shiv with lunch. I'm starving and it doesn't look like they're going to get much weeding done over there." He nodded his head towards their brothers in the field who had given up any pretence of work and had started some competitive sparring. He grabbed his reluctant vod'ika and dragged him back towards the house.

He didn't want to leave him alone stressing about the day. That's not how brothers – or family – should work. Shiv always needed some help preparing enough food to feed the ever hungry family. Usually Atin helped him in the kitchen but without her he would be very busy.

A few extra hands would be very welcome, and Shiv generally didn't mind extended quiet because it meant he didn't have to try to lip read while working.

It'd be good for Ghost to among his family today.

* * *

When the call came to say that Atin was ready to go home, Ghost still hung back reluctantly. She'd given him such a shouting at that he was willing to wait for her to come to him when she was ready. He didn't hold a grudge against her – he understood just what meds she'd been given and it was a lot for her system to cope with – but his bruised, throbbing cheek was a niggling reminder of just how strong she could hit when she wanted to.

She was a beautiful young lady and he was grateful every day when he woke up beside her. He supported her desire for a family and this was the only way forward. He'd allowed Fi to give him a vasectomy to prevent pregnancy since it would amount to inbreeding for them to conceive a child together. They'd been comfortable with that when they married, but with time Atin grew restless and her biological clock was clearly screaming at her to become a mother.

The hormonal treatment had driven away her even temper and she had become liable to lash out at the slightest provocation. He tolerated the abuse since he knew it would hopefully come to an end once the preparatory treatment stage was over.

He hoped that she may come home in a better mood, but he wasn't going to push himself towards her, certainly not after she'd been through a long day like she had.

Instead Jaro had gone to collect her. He seemed to be relatively immune to her tempers – or he was just highly skilled at keeping the peace – either way, he was the one that was least likely to get yelled at.

They were settling down to a light supper when the pair returned. Jaro had an easy smile as he sat himself down in front of the fire by Wolffe's side, lifting a mug of ale and falling in to conversation with his life partner.

Ghost didn't know quite what to do. He was having one of those days when he felt old even beyond his years. He had taken more than his share of injuries during his active years – it was a common risk for medics to be vulnerable, and whenever he'd been injured, it was often gravely – and these all caught up with him on bad days. His stomach was rather delicate already due to two significant abdominal injuries, but on bad days like today then pain could build up and really drive him down. Usually he had so much to smile about that he could see past it, but this hadn't been a good day, emotionally or physically. He wasn't a good catch – not good husband material. Maybe this was a glimpse in to the future between them. Maybe she was regretting marrying a mutated, damaged clone. He looked at Wolffe and Jaro, and envied their special bond. Neither had to worry about their injuries because all clones understood exactly what they each went through on bad days. They knew that some days their brothers might need to take a day off – it wasn't uncommon for old flaring injuries to force a brother in to bed, especially now as they got older.

Jaro was plagued with arthritic pain down his scarred and damaged side – and this often meant he was bedridden until strong pain relief took control. Wolffe would sit by the bed, endlessly patient and calming his cyar'ika regardless of anything else that may be pressing on his mind.

Would Ghost be a suitable father? Maybe that was it…maybe Atin knew he wasn't suitable material.

He'd never thought about having children – he hadn't thought it was ever possible. Maybe this just wasn't meant to be.

He was curled up with a blanket, cradling a warm mug of soothing tisane designed to ease his restless stomach. They grew herbs in the garden and they had nearly perfected their shig brews for a variety of minor ailments. This would soothe a minor stomach upset, but it merely took the edge off of Ghost's bad days.

He felt the cushions dip as she sat beside him and he automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulder to bring her against his side, keeping his eyes closed to maintain his restfulness. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft against her hair, speaking only for her to hear.

"I'm fine. It was invasive, but not painful."

She reached a hand out to gently touch his belly, running her fingers under his tunic to brush the pair of intertwining scars; one from a near fatal shrapnel wound and a second from a shot wound.

"Are _you_ okay?"

He placed a hand on top of hers, opening his eyes to look down at her. She really _did_ care. He had been thinking childishly. She always worried about his health and fretted over him when he was in pain.

 _That didn't mean she thought he'd make a suitable father though._

"Just the same old same old, cyar'ika. Nothing that I can do." He closed his eyes again, intent to get back to that calm, measured breathing comfort zone that he had been in when she joined him. He practiced a degree of mindfulness to help himself cope.

 _Herbs – mindfulness – and a carefully measured diet._

"I'll be fine. It's not too bad." He let the silence descend again while they listened to the other quiet conversations going on around them. Eventually he had to give in and ask the question that was looming over them. "How did it go?"

She didn't reply immediately, but moved in closer against him, tucking her feet over one of his thighs. "We won't know until nature takes its course." Her voice was small and tight with emotion; barely audible even to him sitting so close.

He placed the mug down on the carved wooden arm of the sofa and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"It'll be okay, cyar'ika. Try not to worry. Mij knew what he was doing with all that preparation. We just have to be patient and cross our fingers."

She sniffled a little, pushing her face against his neck as yet another bout of unexpected and undesired tears washed over her. She was fed up of sailing in excessive hormones. She'd spent weeks swinging wildly between tears and unprovoked anger. And Ghost had taken the brunt of every single mood swing…often physically.

"I'm sorry, Ghost."

He shook his head, nuzzling her hair and rocking her gently. "Don't worry about it, cyar'ika. I understand."


End file.
